Pokemon Z/O Free in-game Gifts
This page contains information about the''' Pokémon and in-game gifts you can receive in both ''Zeta and Omicron. Mystery Gift Pokémon and Items The following items are mystery gifts, and can be automatically collected from the Main Menu of the game: *'Hawlucha LV.5', with the held item Amulet Coin( Use this item for every battle to get Pokédollars Quickly.) *'Aerodactylite '(for a Mega Evolution to its Pokémon, of its name) *'Fake ID Template' *'Fake Medical License '(to help you get Corsola later on the game and Pokérus.) *'Cinnabar Ticket' (go to Ladoga Town, to get a boat ride to Cinnabar Island) 'Vesryn Region!' Vesryn starters: (They evolve twice at level 18, and 38, so don't worry about giving them items to evolve.) *'Horsea '(water) (Evolved at level 15 as of 1.3.28) *'Magby '(fire) *'Bellsprout '(grass/poison) 'Onega Town' *'The Safari Zone' — for only $500 you can catch up to 30 Pokémon, which are then yours to keep. It is said there is a legendary hiding somewhere in this Safari Zone... *'Rotom '— in the southernmost house near the Pokémon Center, a 'haunted' house can be found. It is a single room, and your character will remark about how cold it feels and that they have a bad feeling. To encounter Rotom, go to the TV and interact with it. If you make the right choices, [Rotom] will decide that it can't let you leave, and will attack you, so get ready to capture it. If you fail, or you kill it, you can always battle it again. 'Fianga City' *'Kerrablast/Shelmet '— there are two kids playing on DS consoles in the town wishing to trade. One wants to trade a Kerrablast for a [Shelmet], and the other wants to trade a [Shelmet] 'for a ['Kerrablast]. *'Ditto' — can be captured in the Fianga City Collider Lab, where Team Asgard took over and your character had to battle Thor. Travel up the stairs to the right in the room where you fought Thor, and speak to a scientist looking at a tube. He will explain that through a strange experiment, they have bred a''' Ditto,' but they don't want it. So get ready to capture the Ditto. *'Eevee''' —''' obtained from a scientist upstairs in the same room you obtain Ditto, you must trade it for a Pokémon with EXACTLY 1 HP. (Hint: get '''[SHEDINJA} '''this Pokémon has 1 HP and a perfect candidate for the [EEVEE'] trade, OR go down into Shadow Path, and fight something with '{Sturdy} (such as 'Dwebble '), or have a Pokémon with 1hp, when a Pokémon was poisoned then the PSN heals away before fainting, or any other strategy to making a Pokémon having 1hp. *'Unused Starter '— can be captured in the house to the right of the Communication Depot. If you chose Horsea it will be Magby, if you chose Magby it will be Bellsprout and if you choose Bellsprout it will be Horsea. It is at level 10. Talk to the Pokémon in the building then choose to fight it. *'Zangoose Or Seviper '— In one of the houses there's a man that will give you a Zangoose or a Seviper. He will ask which one you prefer and give you the opposite one. *'Bonsly '— In the house to the south east a little girl will give you Bonsly. *'Smeargle '— A woman with a purple beret near the gym will trade you her '''Smeargle '''for a Clefairy.' 'Kariba Town' *'Absol — in Kariba's southern side, you can trade with a boy for an Absol. He will ask you if you have a Rapidash in return. *'''Corsola — go to the southwest end of Kariba Town to find a bridge that leads to an old man, who will be standing outside of a fenced in area holding a Corsola. He explains that his Corsola is sick and needs a doctor. If you collected the Fake Medical License mystery gift, then he will allow you to pass. Be sure to save, as it is a one-time Pokémon and extremely easy to kill. Upon capturing it, you will discover it has Pokérus, which doubles the experience gain of the Pokémon who contracted it. 'Agassiz Town' *'Surskit '—''' from the Agassiz Pokémon Center, head northeast to a house with a mother and daughter. The girl will ask if you want to trade for her Surskit named Beady, because all she really wants is a Sandshrew (which are found plentifully around town, so you have many chances to catch them). '''Turkana Town *'Farfetch'd' — west of the Pokémon Center, a man outside a house will offer to trade his''' ['''Farfetch'd'] for a {'''Dodrio}.' *'Wynaut''' — in a house south of the Pokémon Center, a woman will be willing to trade you a Wynaut for a [Maractus]. 'Kivu Town' *'Absol '— a second opportunity to obtain an Absol if you didn't get the first one. A man in a house south of the Pokémart and next door to the Rangers Club will be willing to trade his [Absol] with you for any pokemon. This is extremely useful at the time, as the gym in Kivu is a ghost type gym, and dark types are super effective. *'Phione and Manaphy (eggs):' Complete ALL the missions for the Rangers Club, if you get to the last mission you will be asked to find an egg (Manaphy). Then, when it is hatched, you can breed it with a Ditto to get Phione. 'Ladoga Town' *'Spinda — '''An old man in a house west of the Pokémon Center will trade any Pokémon for his ['Spinda']. *'Happiny(egg) —'' A strange man near the PokéMart will ask you if you want an egg. You must have a open slot in you party to get the Happiny egg. 'Black Fist / Residential District: *'Lapras — ''To find the Person, the person is a Hiker Sprite and he lives below next door of his Female Neighbor of '''Meowths, this Hiker will ask you to Trade ANY DARK Type Pokmon for His {Lapras} 'Pokemon. 'Yangtze Town: *'Meowth — '''Find a Man, who a man in a house, he is in the center of the green land, so find find him to talk about trading any Pokémon, for his Meowth. 'Tisze Town' *'Starmie — Just go to house that is in front of the entrance of the town, and you will find 2 Starmie, Talk to the MeanBoy Sprite to trade any WATER Pokémon you have to get '''a [Starmie] 'Dojran City' *'Sunkern — '''Just go to sign post and click on (# house) there are 3 of them and one of the houses has a 'Sunkern' at level 10 or lower. 'Maggiore City' *'Pansage/Panpour/Pansear''' —''' appears at Level 15, depends on starter's type: fire starter : Panpour, grass starter: Pansear, and water starter; Pansage. *'''Machoke — ' '''look for a Green uniform Girl Sprite downward in this City map, She will ask to trade her '''Machoke' to see its evolution, trade any Pokémon that you have,' (note: it's a permanent trade so choose wisely!!)' 'Constance City:' Safari Zone 4: *'Sigilyph' —''' ' A Male Scientist lives in a house, and will trade any Pokémon for his Sigilyph. *'Rotom(Lv70) — its lives in a Haunted house south west to the Safari Zone 4 Bldg. '''Routes 310: *'Delta Snorlax — 'Lv.25 (Grass Type) Can be found in the lake in ROUTE 310. Just use SURF to travel downward in the map until you see a Yellow HUT, you will find SUNNY DAY TM and just walk inside the HUT to encounter it. 'Aroma Region' 'Aroma Starters' All appear at Level 12: *'Treecko' *'Torchic' *'Mudkip' 'Cephei Town' *'Ditto:' The Trader lives next to the Pokémon Center ( north of the Pokémon Center) and he will trade for a Ditto for your Smeargle! 'Orion City' *'Noibat': Pokémon Ranger that lives in a house next to the ocean (east side of the city), She will trade any Pokémon you have for a Noibat. 'Anteres Town' *'Honedge': Man that lives next door to the PokéMart will trade any pokemon''' With PERFECT SPEED IV.' (Individual Value) for his '''Honedge.' 'Andromeda City:' *'Binacle': Man that lives in a house next to the Andromeda Mine will trade any of your''' Pokémon WITH SPEED of ZERO IV's(individual Values') for his' Binacle.' 'Carinae Town: *'Smeargle: '''there is a Trader in one of these houses, he will want to trade his Smeargle for your Infernape. (good to trade it for a Ditto, but if you want to breed an egg Smeargle before the trade just do it first.) *'Fossil name Game: 'there is a Scientist Sprite who will ask you to play this Guessing Game, you have to Guess at least one Pokémon's name that he has in store. (hint: they are either fossil or 6th gen pokemon) good luck!! 'Herculis Town: *'Goomy:' A trader in a house will trade any''' Fairy type Pokemon for a Goomy. *'''Kanto Starters (w/ Mega Stone): You can only choose one''' of the following: ** '''Charmander, w/ Charizardite X/Y : '''depending if you chose to side Team Aqua/Magma (Y megastone) or Cipher(X megastone).' ** '''Squirtle: w/ Blastoisenite' ** Bulbasaur w/ Venusuarite 'Canis Town:' * Litwick: A woman on a bench in the southern part of town will ask you to Trade a Battle Box : Seed Flare '''for a Litwick. The Litwick knows Shadow Ball / Fire Blast / Moonblast / Shadow Sneak. Litwick cannot normally learn Moonblast or Shadow Sneak, so this is the only way to obtain a Litwick with these moves. * '''Aron: Man in one of the houses will trade an Eevee for his Aron. 'Polaris Town:' *'Kecleon:' One of the town's folk will trade you this Kecleon for any pokemon you want to trade. 'Phoenix Iota:' *'Delta Houndoom:' An Old man will ask you to Trade a Regular Houndoom, for his Delta Version Houndoom. *'Rattata: A' Male Joey Sprite(with yellow cap) that lives close to the oldman Mentioned here, but this time for Any LV.50 pokemon you want to trade for it. 'Kingdom City:' *'Solosis: '''A man lives near a space of trees to make himself less obvious to anyone he lives there, Thus, he will trade for his Solosis along side its MegaStone, for any of your LV.1, (thats right Level 1) pokemon for trade. *'Ariados: A Bug Catcher (lives in one of the mansions above) will trade for this pokemon, for any of your pokemon. *'Lickitung: '''This Woman Sprite (in a Different Mansion) will trade her Lickitung(who doesnt feel well) will trade take any of your pokemon to Trade. *'Stoutland: 'A Cool Trainer sprite ( that lives in a mansion Southern area) will trade this pokemon for any pokemon you have to trade. Ticket Places: 'Madrigal Garden ' -- Kingdom City(Aroma) ---> to find MUSIC TICKET , given to you by a possessed woman, She is Dark or EVIL Meloetta, who controls people telepathically and want to take you down and the world. 'Shadow Island----' Black Ticket Was availbel bac then in Alpha stages, but was remade and re-established to the new 1.4. series update, Go to Polaris town and find a pokeball next to Space Tower, (far right of the town), Comes with apolegy and Shiny, and other items including BlackTicket 'Cinnabar Island *'MissingNo' — only obtainable through the Cinnabar Ticket mystery gift, it allows access to the [MissingNo] Pokémon glitch from the original games. Don't worry, however, as this is intentional and completely safe to capture. 'Dino Island': *'Genesect': find him in the mountain top, also his Held Items (elemental Disks) Category:Pokemon Category:Gift Category:In game Category:Game